Many different types of rail post brackets have been used to secure a rail post to its intended surface. Initially rail post brackets were secured in concrete filled holes. In addition to securing rail post brackets in cement filled holes later methods also included filling the base of the rail post bracket with cement to more securely hold the rail post bracket in place. However, these methods prevent adjustment of the rail post bracket after the concrete cures and requires the rail to be level before it is fixed into position, thereby preventing subsequent adjustment.
Other rail post brackets contain additional bolted bracket elements that surround the sides of the bracket to more securely hold a rail post. The addition of a bolted bracket allows for some leveling of a rail post after the concrete has cured. The bolted bracket allows the rail post to be moved laterally by loosening the bolts to move the bracket and level the rail post. However, the adjustment of the rail post in these brackets still limits leveling because it can only be adjusted laterally.
Yet other types of rail post brackets provide a rigid base for attachment to a solid surface with four walls attached perpendicularly to the base. These bases contain bolt holes for securing the bracket to any solid surface using the necessary bolts for the specified surface. Since these brackets are attachable to any solid surface they can be used on surfaces that are above base level because they do not require being concreted into the solid surface. However, these brackets are not adjustable and therefore if the surface they are mounted to is not level the rail railing will not be level.
Accordingly what is needed is a fully adjustable rail post bracket that is adjustable in all directions to enable complete leveling of the base on any uneven surface. Such a bracket should have an adjustment method for leveling the rail post, and should not require being cemented into the solid surface.